Always
by Severinus
Summary: Severus Snape finally finds peace in the afterlife. Post DH.


_Always_

Summary: Severus Snape finally finds peace in the afterlife.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and whomever else owns the rights. I claim nothing, so please don't sue me.

_A/N: This is a one-shot (as I have trouble dedicating myself to stories longer than one chapter) of a plot bunny that would not cease in persisting me. I tried to keep the emotions as human as possible while still keeping the characters (for the most part) within cannon boundaries. Feedback is very much appreciated, especially constructive criticism!_

* * *

"'_Look . . . at . . . me . . . .' he whispered._

_The green eyes found black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty." - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

'_I'm dead_,' was the first thought that passed through Severus Snape's mind as he surfaced from the grey fog he had been wandering amongst between life and death. '_I'm dead,'_ he repeated and considered that it was an odd thought since he didn't _feel_ any different than he had while he was alive. Or perhaps, he wondered, he wasn't dead. But that didn't make any sense either since he could clearly recall the Dark Lord's pet, Nagini, sinking her fangs into his neck, injecting deadly poison into his veins. He remembered unsuccessfully trying to staunch the bleeding and then Harry Potter suddenly appearing, staring at him with wide green eyes that were exactly the same as Lily's . . .

"'_You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?'" _Albus Dumbledore's voice ran through his mind from a conversation so many years ago.

With a start he lurched into a sitting position, groaning when the bright light of day assaulted his vision. Looking around he relaxed as he noticed the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts. At least he was pretty sure he was at Hogwarts though the grounds were surprisingly empty of any students. A fact for which he was grateful as he observed warily that he was devoid of his robes.

Pondering the idea that he had been cursed to roam the halls of Hogwarts as a ghost, Severus failed to notice the figure emerging from the Dark Forest moving to stand behind him until he heard the soft voice say his name and he stiffened.

"Sev . . ." the voice called again propelling him into action and he slowly turned his head in the direction of the one person he knew could not possibly be standing there.

"Lily!" he breathed as he took in the sight of her smiling face framed by her fiery red locks and her bright green eyes. His heart ached knowing that he could only be dreaming this apparition and he forced his eyes tightly shut against the onslaught of tears threatening to fall as he was overcome with emotions.

"Lily. . .I-" suddenly at a loss for words he buried his head in his hands, turning away.

His body quivered as he gasped, sucking in breath after breath trying, in vain, to regain control. Then, without warning, _she_ was there drawing his quaking body into her embrace as she whispered softly in his ear, "I forgive you." And with those three words Severus collapsed into Lily's chest, his wiry fingers grasping her robes shakily as she pulled him closer anchoring him through his anguish.

Severus knew he must look like a wretch, sniveling like a child into Lily's chest all over her clean robes. He knew he should feel elated that he had finally gained her forgiveness after so many years of believing that his chance was long lost.

"Lily," he sobbed, "I didn't know. . . I'm _so_ sorry," he moaned miserably between quick gasping breaths.

"Shhs, it's okay. I know, Sev. I know what you've done and I'm so proud of you," her warm breath tickled against his ear.

His fingers fell from her robes and he pulled away shaking his head, she couldn't possibly know the crimes he had committed as a Death Eater; Couldn't know that he had begged the Dark Lord to spare her life at the expense of her husband's and child's.

Her soft hands grasped his cheeks, stilling his movements and forcing him to look into her beautiful face and her striking green eyes. He knew then that she _did_ know and that she _had _forgiven him.

Severus did not know how long they sat there, staring into each other's eyes, but slowly his tears stopped falling and his breathing returned to normal. He blushed, suddenly remembering that he was without clothing and appalled that Lily had witnessed him in such a state. He flinched when a _pop_ sounded and neatly folded black robes appeared a few feet away. Lily gave him a knowing smile and got to her feet and turned away allowing him the opportunity to regain some of his lost dignity.

He pulled on the robes sluggishly, feeling both physically as well as emotionally drained. He watched her for a few minutes before joining her side where she stood gazing in the distance towards the Black Lake.

"Are you ready to move onwards?" She asked after a few moments turning to regard him. He looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and nodded slowly. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

There were still so many unanswered questions, but they could wait. He had an eternity to discover the answers. For the moment Severus was content in knowledge that he once again had Lily by his side.

_Fin_

* * *

1) "You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?" - Albus Dumbledore, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.


End file.
